Through Golden Eyes
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: After learning of Chakra flowing through their veins Izayoi and Auron Hale start their journey to becoming ninjas. With their wolf and demon blood both siblings will face trials as they explore the ninja world. When one of the Uchiha brothers is revealed to be Izayoi's beloved will she betray her brother and comrades? Or will she follow her instincts and chose love before duty?
1. Enter Team 6!

**Hello my fellow readers!  
So I have decided to make a sequel to Golden Eyes. This story will take place through the eyes of Izayoi and Auron who are Talia and Sesshomaru's children besides Yuna. Izayoi in her human state has brown hair like her mother as well as golden eyes. In demon form she has two magenta stripes on each cheek and the crescent moon mark on her forehead. She wears a dark red tank with grey pants with ninja wrap around the left leg and her right elbow. She wears the usual blue ninja shoes. Her tank top has a small train behind it. Auron in human form has long black hair that he either ties up or keeps loose. His signature outfit consists of a black shirt underneath a dark blue vest. His wears black shorts and the same colored sandals as his sister. His headband is usually wrapped around his right arm. In demon form his hair turns silver like his sister and he has the same facial markings as well. His eyes are icy blue in human form. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this new series! All Naruto characters belong to their creator and I just own my OC's. Original Vhagar belongs to George R. R. Martin and all Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **I will update when I can!  
So please be patient!**

 **Izayoi's POV**

Auron and I entered the classroom and we weren't surprised Sasuke Uchiha was there already. The poor guy probably arrived early to avoid his fan girls no doubt. Auron and I chose seats near the top of the classroom. Before I go any further my name is Izayoi Hale. I'm thirteen years old and the second born of Sesshomaru and Talia.

My father was a full dog demon while my mother was half dog demon and half wolf shifter. When I was five and Auron was four it was discovered we had a unique system flowing through us called Chakra. I had no idea what that meant until Auron and I crossed realms and we arrived outside the village of Konoha.

Here my brother and I learned we could potentially become ninjas which I found exciting. Auron also had been eager and for six months out of each year we stayed in Konoha to train. Our great aunt Rikku became our guardian and she helped train us alongside our dragon partners Vhagar and Pearl.

Dragons have always been paired with my family before I was born. Mom used to have Ballerion as her partner until he married Rin and had a family with her. Vhagar had emerald green scales which matched with her golden frills on her neck and the end of her tail. Her wing membranes were also golden which shined in the sun. On her head were two sharp horns.

Pearl had her sister's physique only her scales were white and her frills were silver. Her wing membranes were the same too. Both dragons could change size if they desired. At the moment the two dragons were outside enjoying the sun.

It felt weird having my leaf headband across my forehead. A few days ago my brother and I graduated from the academy and became Genin. Today we would be assigned our squads and I hoped Auron was in mine. The two of us were very close and protective of one another. Something all wolf shifters inherit was loyalty and the desire to protect our loved ones.

It wasn't long till the classroom started to fill up with the other graduates. Auron eyed the door and I sighed knowing why. A few days ago it was revealed that the pink haired kunoichi, Sakura Haruno was my brother's true mate. If there was one thing a wolf shifter valued it was their true mate, the other half to one's soul. My parents met when they were nineteen and to this day their mating bond was just as strong.

As Auron got older the girls around the village began to crush on him big time like they did with Sasuke. One look at Sakura and the rest was history. Some girls came over to talk with Auron while Naruto Uzumaki entered the room. I arched an eyebrow wondering what he was doing here. He had failed the Genin Exams last I heard.

Naruto was a sweet kid and all his life was treated like dirt. All because of the Nine Tails fox demon sealed deep within him. He was a prankster and got into trouble a lot. But other than that he was really nice. As Naruto passed I gave him a smile which he relplied with his own.

"Hey Izayoi"

I turned my head to look at Kiba Inuzuka. His clan was famous for their canine like appearances and their bonds with their canine partners. Like with all of his clan members Kiba had two red stripes that rested beneath his eyes. His dog partner Akamaru must be sleeping within his jacket.

"Hope you're on my team" he said with a wink. Auron flashed Kiba a glare and Kiba did the same before heading back to his seat.

"Yo" Arinsoe Hayashi greeted taking a seat next to me.

Arinsoe was from a clan that were wolf shifters. She was a pretty girl with light brown hair and emerald green eyes. She wore her headband around her forehead as well. She wore a forest green tank top with the Hayashi symbol on the back which was a red crescent moon. She wore gray pants with ninja wrap around her knees. She had on her black fingerless gloves and matching ninja sandals.

The group of girls who had been conversing with Auron were gone and my brother gave Arinsoe a nod.

"Heard you got top marks along with Sasuke nice" I praised my friend.

She smirked as a puff of smoke suddenly came next to her shoulder. Her red tailed hawk familiar appeared as the smoke cleared.

"Sorry I'm late had to hunt" the bird of prey apologized. She stroked her feathered friend just as the classroom door opened and in came Sakura and Ino. Auron immediately blushed which got me to smirk and Arinsoe to sweat drop.

The pink haired kunoichi looked around and she smiled when she was looking in the direction where Naruto was. The blonde was blushing and Sakura hurriedly went down the stairs and suddenly knocked him aside. Sakura wanted to try and sit next to Sasuke.

"Oh boy here we go again" I growled as Ino angrily stomped forward saying she was the one who would sit next to the Uchiha. Soon a whole group of fan girls began to argue and I was starting to get annoyed as was Arinsoe. Auron immediately stood up and walked down the steps coming up to Sakura.

The girls ceased bickering and they all turned red while Auron said.

"Sakura you can sit with me if you'd like"

The others girls got jealous and shot angry looks while Sakura blushed and nodded. Auron smiled and together the two of them went to another table and sat down together. Naruto being the dork suddenly stood on the desk and got right in Sasuke's face. Both of them glared into one another eyes hard enough for electricity to spark between them.

A student suddenly elbowed Naruto in the back pushing the blonde forward. My eyes widened in horror as the blonde and Sasuke shared a kiss. Arinsoe held back a laugh behind a hand while Sakura and Auron had WTF looks on there faces. Sasuke's fan girls all had shocked expressions just as Naruto and Sasuke pulled apart from one another and they started to gag. Naruto then realized he was in trouble when he turned to see the pissed off fan girls.

His face paled and Arinsoe swore under her breath. She stood up and glared at the hormonal group of girls.

"Touch him or you'll are dead meat" she threatened.

"But he kissed Sasuke!" Ino protested.

"It was an accident and besides all of you need to give Sasuke his space, he doesn't need a whole bunch of hormonal girls harassing him" she stated calmly. But I could tell Arinsoe's patience was wearing thin.

"Your just jealous Arinsoe!" another girl snapped.

A fiery background appeared behind the wolf shifter and she glared daggers at the girls. Immediately they shut their mouths and high tailed it to nearby seats. Thankfully Iruka arrived and I could to tell everyone was ready for the squad assignments.

"As of today you are all ninjas, to get here you faced difficult trials and hardships, that's nothing, what's next is far more difficult, now you are only Genin, first level ninjas and all Genin will be paired with three man squads, your squad will be lead by a Jounjn an elite ninja"

Auron and I looked to one another hoping we would be paired together.

"We want each squad to have balance of strengths and abilities, so that's how we set them up"

Iruka then began to read the squad assignments. Auron and I listened carefully through each squad that was assigned.

"Squad 6, Arinsoe Hayashi, Izayoi Hale, and Auron Hale"

Auron and I smirked and Arinsoe did the same. In my opinion our squad was a perfect match.

Squad 7 consisted of Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. Auron bowed his head sad he wasn't paired with his mate. Team 8 was Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. I flashed Kiba a smirk since I wasn't on his squad and he shot me a wink anyway. Auron gave him a death glare while Squad 10 was read out which was Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji.

 **Lunch**

"I bet you two are relieved to be on the same squad" Arinsoe said. The three of us decided to have lunch together. We chose a spot in the park across from the academy. Vhagar and Pearl were still in there napping spot unlike Damien who sat on his master's shoulder. Arinsoe fed him a piece of ham which he took into his beak.

"Yeah we are" Auron replied. "Though I secretly wish Sakura was with us"

"So you like her huh?" Arinsoe teased him with a smirk.

"She's his mate" I added.

"Sis!" Auron fussed as his face turned red.

"Damn that's young, then again my parents recognized their mating bond at fourteen"

We all then broke into laughs just as Sasuke was walking by us. He had looked slightly banged up because he had scratches on his face, arms, and legs.

"What happened to you?" Auron inquired. Sasuke stopped and looked to us.

"Naruto" the Uchiha answered. I shook my head while Auron rolled his eyes.

"By the way thanks for earlier in the classroom" Sasuke told Auron and Arinsoe. Auron replied with a nod.

"The girls just needed a talking to that's all" Arinsoe answered. Sasuke turned to her and he actually smirked.

"They seem to be scared of you when your about to get angry"

"Her temper isn't one to trifle with" Damien blurted.

"Shut it hawk" Arinsoe hissed at her familiar.

"See you around" Sasuke said giving a wave before he left.

"I feel bad for him when it comes to those human fan girls of his" I stated watching the Uchiha walk towards the academy.

"Agreed" Auron added.

"Oh please brother you always have females talking to you, after all when your in your demon humanoid state you look like Dad"

"And you look like Mom in human form"

"True" I agreed.

The lunch bell rang signaling it was time for us to head back inside. We gathered our trash and threw them away just as Vhagar and Pearl flew down from their napping spot. I gave Vhagar a stroke while Pearl settled on Auron's left shoulder. Vhagar had chosen to land into my arms. Each of the squads were assigned a room where we would meet our Jounin instructor.

I wondered who ours was. We made it to our classroom before the late bell rung and we sat down. We didn't have to wait long because after shortly arriving did the door open. A woman with turquoise hair entered wearing the Jounin uniform.

"Aunt Syrene!" Arinsoe exclaimed rushing over and she threw her arms around her aunt. The wolf shifter chuckled and hugged her niece back. I took an immediate liking to Syrene. She had the same emerald green eyes like Arinsoe. She appeared to be in her late twenties or early thirties. Her hair was loose unlike Arinsoe's. A black raven sat on the Jounin's right shoulder.

"I'm glad your our sensei" Arinsoe said pulling away from her aunt.

"As I'm pleased to have you as my students" Syrene replied. She looked to me and Auron. "I've heard plenty tales about you two and Lord Hokage thought it was best if a fellow wolf shifter was left in charge of this squad"

"He was wise enough to choose you" Auron agreed. "But you must also remember we have dog demon blood in our veins"

"Then I welcome the challenge" Syrene answered. That got Auron to smirk and Syrene suggested we go outside and get some fresh air. We followed her to the park before she came to a stop. Auron and I chose to lean against a tree while Arinsoe sat on a bench.

"So why don't we introduce ourselves even though you three know each other, things you like, dislike, goals, hobbies, things like that, I'll go first I'm Syrene Hayashi, I like to spend time with my family whenever I'm not on missions, my hobbies are a long list, I don't like laziness from others, my dream has already been achieved to be a teacher for the younger generation"

Arinsoe decided to go next.

"I'm Arinsoe Hayashi, things I like is being with my friends and family, things I don't like are judgemental people who don't give someone a chance to get to know someone, my hobbies are also a long list, my dream is something I intend to make a reality, I want to become an Anbu"

"Damn that's a nice goal" I stated.

"Izayoi how about you go next?" Syrene suggested.

"Okay I'm Izayoi Hale, I like to run in my wolf form whenever I'm not busy as well as writing, I dislike people who bully others and whenever there isn't justice for those who have suffered, my goal is to go as far into the ninja ranks as I can, and find my true mate" I blushed when I said those last words.

Syrene chuckled as Auron spoke.

"My name is Auron Hale, there are many things I enjoy in life, hobby wise I tend to have more than one, I don't like it when children are involved in violence, or when someone I care about gets hurt, my dream is to settle down one day with the human female who is my fated one and have a family of my own"

"Someone's a softie" I teased.

Auron chuckled at my remark as did Syrene.

"Good I'm pleased to learn about each of you, now tomorrow will be our first mission, more of a test you could say, something that requires you three to work as a team"

"Sounds like a challenge" I said with a smirk.

"It is a challenge so to speak and it will test each of you, you may use any weapons such as kunai, shuriken, and swords if you desire, also use your animal companions they will prove useful"

Vhagar gave an excited growl while Pearl and Damien remained quiet.

"Be at the designated training grounds at 8:00 am and I highly recommend not eating breakfast because you'll throw up"


	2. The Bell Test

Team **6 does the infamous Bell Test!  
Talia and Sesshomaru appear in this chapter too!**

 **Izayoi's POV**

It was a beautiful morning as Auron and I headed to the training grounds where Syrene told us to meet her. Our stomachs were empty as were our dragons. Pearl and Vhagar usually ate every two weeks.

"I wonder what task Syrene will have us do" Auron said as we entered through the gate to the designated meeting spot.

"It will involve us doing team work" I replied in a serious tone. "Remember how Uncle Inuyasha and Mom would always team up?"

Auron smiled at the mention of our mother and uncle. Uncle Inuyasha was our father's younger brother. Their relationship was better than it was but they still occasionally butted heads unlike Mom and Uncle Inu.

Uncle Inuyasha was our godfather and we adored him, and he adored us. He and Mom had been close growing up and they still were. Our uncle was now married to his beloved mate and our aunt Kagome. The two of them had three children. Two girls and a boy.

"I wonder what our cousins will think when they find our we went ninja" Auron joked.

"Who knows" I replied with a shrug.

The two of us brought our ninja gear alongside our swords. Each sword came from our own fang which became forged into two katana blades. My sword was called Grey Wind since I was born with the ability to control the element of wind. The hilt was the same design of Tokijin which was one of my father's blades.

Auron's sword matched with his element of lightning. He inherited our mother's gift to use such a powerful element. His sword hilt was an icy blue with silver rings. Auron called his blade Raijin.

Arinsoe was leaning against a nearby tree waiting for us. She looked well rested like us and she smirked when we came up to her. Damien was sitting on a tree branch above her.

"Looks like you guys also skipped breakfast huh?" she greeted.

"Syrene told us not to" Auron pointed out.

"Yeah I think I'd rather avoid puking my guts out"

"Smart move"

I jumped at Syrene's voice and quickly turned around to see the Jounin standing in front of us. Sirius her raven familiar sat on her shoulder. Our sensei nodded for us to follow her into the clearing which we did. We came to a spot near some wooden posts and Syrene placed a clock on a wooden stump and pressed the top button.

"This clock is set four hours from now; all you have to do is simple"

The wolf shifter then held up two bells tied to two strings.

"Your task is to take these bells from me, if you don't get a bell by noon you'll have to be tied to one of those nearby posts and you won't eat lunch"

Auron and Pearl protested which resulted in me punching his head. My brother was always a food lover unlike me and our older sister Yuna.

"You can use the weapons I told you yesterday, now are you three ready?"

Arinsoe smirked while Auron and I nodded.

"Now start!"

At her words the three of us alongside our animal companions took off. In order to get those bells it would require teamwork alright. The problem was one of us would have to be tied to a post and not eat lunch.

Using my speed I quickly found a hiding spot close to where I sensed Auron and Pearl were. Nearby I sensed Arinsoe's fire chakra. The Hayashi clan's chakra was based on what their familiar was and if I were to guess Syrene had the wind element like me. Sirius was gone from his master's shoulder and was hidden out of sight. No doubt ready for a surprise attack.

Syrene stood in the clearing waiting for the first move. Then out of the bushes using his demon and wolf speed Auron ran towards the Jounin. Syrene quickly turned around just as my brother tried to throw a punch into her stomach. She was quick to grab his fist. She was fast but so were we.

While being distracted by Auron, Syrene didn't see Pearl flying at a fast rate of speed towards her. Just as she got within distance to a bell, Sirius counter attacked. He slammed his feathered body against the dragon making her go falling downwards.

"Pearl!" Auron exclaimed and he tried to move but Syrene held him firm. Just as Sirius was about to attack the dragoness did I send Vhagar to help her sister. Vhagar swung her tail forward and Sirius squawked in protest as he got hit. That gave Pearl enough time to flee and back into hiding. Vhagar did the same just in another direction so Syrene wouldn't know where I was hiding.

The cry of a red tailed hawk pierced the air and Damien was flying towards Syrene's face. Syrene chose that moment to duck and she released her hold on Auron. Auron high tailed it into the bushes closest to him and soon was gone. Damien shrieked before he too disappeared into the wooded area.

Syrene chuckled and shook her head. She then went over to make sure Sirius was alright. I chose to remain where I was. No doubt the Jounin would expect an attack while tending to her familiar. Sirius muttered something about getting old before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

For an hour nothing happened and Syrene seemed amused. A second later she was gone and my eyes widened wondering where she went.

 **Arinsoe's POV**

 _Where the hell did she go?!_ I wondered in my mind. Aunt Syrene was obviously planning something.

"Arinsoe behind you"

I turned around and saw my aunt looking at me.

"Found you"

She then moved her hands forming hand signs and I swore because she was about to use a Genjutsu on me. When she finished the move a formation of leaves surrounded me and I heard Damien call my name. But it was too late I was already in the mind control. Soon the leaf storm stopped and I was in somewhere else in the woods. It was deep in the shade and I was ready to get out of this damn jutsu.

"Arinsoe"

That was Sasuke's voice!

"Arinsoe, help me,please help me"

I turned to see a wounded Sasuke Uchiha on the ground covered with many kunai and shuriken embedded in his flesh. Blood poured from his wounds and my inner wolf let out a mournful howl at the same time as I yelled.

"Damn it!"

The next thing I knew I passed out.

 **Izayoi's POV**

Not caring if Syrene caught me I followed after Arinsoe's yell. Looks like Syrene did some kind of technique that touched a nerve with her niece. It wasn't long until I found an unconscious Arinsoe and Auron was also next to her.

"She's under a Genjutsu" Auron said.

Together the two of us wrapped both of Arinsoe's arms over our shoulders and we quickly moved her to safety. We found a well hidden spot where Syrene wouldn't find her niece for awhile.

"I'll stay here and watch her until she snaps out of it" Auron said to me. "Go and try to get a bell"

"Are you sure?" I asked not wanting to leave him and Arinsoe.

"She'll wake up shortly" my brother reassured me and I pressed a kiss against his cheek before running in the direction of Syrene's scent. I found her leaning against a tree again waiting for another attack. Vhagar I noticed was above her and she saw me in my hiding spot. I shot the dragon a don't move look and I began to make the hand signs for the Shadow Clone Jutsu. An exact copy of me appeared next to me.

"You know what to do"

My clone smirked before she took off. Hopefully my clone would distract Syrene long enough to get a bell. A few seconds passed before my clone was running towards the Jounin. She began to use many punches and kicks which Syrene was easily dodging. Then my clone took out a Kunai and stabbed Syrene in the leg.

Syrene then disappeared in a cloud of smoke and in her place was a log with the kunai embedded it. Damn! She just used a substitution jutsu and that meant the Jounin knew where I was hiding. I moved using my speed and came to a stop in the middle of the field so I could catch my breath.

I heard a noise and looked all around me. Nothing was above, or either side of me, as well as behind.

"Izayoi beneath you!" Arinsoe shouted.

I quickly jumped just as Syrene's gloved hand could grab my ankle. I leapt backwards and landed next to my clone which disappeared.

"Nice dodge" Syrene praised appearing before me. "But you need to do more to get one of these bells"

I smirked and began to make rapid hand signs. I then took a deep breath and shouted.

"Wind Style! Dragon Flame Jutsu!"

"What?!" Syrene exclaimed as I blew an intense wind out of my mouth and Vhagar unleashed her flames which combined with my move. As the flames headed towards Syrene did I make my move. I was quick to get behind her and using my kunai I sliced off a single bell.

It was the real deal and I smirked in triumph. Vhagar landed on my shoulder and we both ran off. I may have a bell but Auron and Arinsoe didn't. I pocketed my bell and kept still to see what would happen next. Syrene thankfully avoided getting scorched and she was quick to move to another location.

"Nice work getting the bell" Arinsoe praised as she slid next to my side.

"Yeah but there's only one bell left and one of us will be tied to that post" I growled.

"Yeah that sucks" the she-wolf agreed. I sensed Damien was nearby so he could be close to Arinsoe. "I can't belive I actually fell for that damn illusion"

I chuckled and the two of us again played the waiting game. Then Syrene appeared back into the clearing and she was using her kunai against Raijin with Auron swiping at her in a fast manner. Auron's hair had changed from black to silver and his facial markings were on his face. Now he had the advantage against our teacher. Sparks of electricity came to life as the metal of sword and kunai danced. Pearl was in the air fighting against Sirius. I looked to Arinsoe who nodded.

I called to the demon within me and my hair turned silver. My claws and fangs formed just as my ears became pointed. My facial markings no doubt appeared too. Together both Arinsoe and I charged towards Syrene. Vhagar and Damien took to the sky to help Pearl against Sirius.

Syrene noticed us coming and she was quick to avoid being sliced at with Raijin. She panted heavily as the three of us stood before her. Then as one the three us attacked the Jounin. I took out Grey Wind and soon danced blades with Syrene's kunai blades. While we kept Syrene distracted Arinsoe made her move. Syrene focused on blocking blows from Grey Wind and Raijin, while Arinsoe drew out a kunai to cut off a bell when Sirius dove at her.

Syrene used her strength and weight to push me and Auron backwards. We landed on our backs and Arinsoe ducked before Sirius could touch her. Syrene turned to her niece with an amused smirk.

"You three have done well but I'm afraid time is almost up"

"Fat chance!" Damien cried just as Pearl and Vhagar flew downwards and they each grabbed a hold on Syrene's clothing in their fangs. Sirius protested and flew down to aid his master when Pearl opened her mouth and hissed flames at the raven just as Damien flew downwards at a fast rate of speed. The red tailed hawk came upon the last bell and used his beak to take it into his grasp.

He flew over to Arinsoe and landed on her shoulder.

Syrene chuckled as the alarm rang. Vhagar and Pearl removed their hold on the Jounin.

 **A Few Minutes Later.**

"Hold on Aunt Syrene this isn't right!" Arinsoe protested as her aunt finished tying Auron up.

"It's okay Arinsoe I didn't get a bell and I can eat later"

Arinsoe swore and she sat down. Damien affectionately nipped her cheek to comfort her and I felt bad for my fellow team mate.

"Since the exercise is over Izayoi you and Arinsoe can eat but don't give Auron any food or else you will fail today's assignment"

Now I was angry but Auron shot me a glare to be quiet. I growled but held my tongue.

"The three of you did well today and your teamwork impressed me, for now I'm going to grab a bite to eat and will be back shortly, in the meantime don't feed Auron"

The older wolf shifter then disappeared in a cloud of smoke with Sirius going with her. Vhagar, Damien, and Pearl were fast asleep. Hesitantly Arinsoe and I began to eat our lunches while Auron remained tied up. His stomach growled loudly and Arinsoe sighed.

"Arinsoe what are you doing?" Auron demanded as she stood up.

"Syrene is gone and I refuse to let you go hungry if I could I would trade places with you"

Auron suddenly blushed which looked cute on his face. He and I were still in our demon states.

Arinsoe used her chopsticks to get some rice and she held them out to Auron. My brother opened his fanged mouth and Arinsoe placed the rice into it. He gave a grateful nod to Arinsoe before a large smoke cloud filled the air in front of us. The wind blew like crazy and a really annoyed Syrene glared at us.

Arinsoe and I immediately stood up and got in front of Auron.

"You!" Syrene shouted. "You broke the rules I hope you're ready for the punishment"

"Knock it off Aunt Syrene" Arinsoe growled at her relative. "It doesn't matter if we got the bells or not we won't just abandon Auron because he didn't get a damned bell"

"We're all on this squad together and nothing will separate us!" I added.

"Arinsoe willingly gave her lunch to me and even volunteered to be in my place, no matter what you throw at us we are one"

"The three of you are one?" Syrene inquired approaching us. Damien, Vhagar, and Pearl suddenly came to our aide and voiced their agreements with us. Sirius landed on Syrene shoulder as she continued. "That's your excuse?"

My squad alongside with our animal companions refused to admit defeat. We were all team and our loyalty was with each other.

Syrene smirked before she said to us.

"You pass"

The three of us shot the Jounin a WTF look.

"All of you pass" Syrene continued. "A ninja must see through deception, in our world those who break the rules are scum, that's true but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum, the exercise is over, everyone passes, squad 6 starts its first mission tomorrow"

Syrene then walked over to Auron and undid his ropes. Once he was released did the three of us began to hoot and holler our excitement.

"I think we should call it a day" Syrene suggested. "Go home and tell your loved ones the good news"

Syrene then looked to her niece with a proud smile on her face.

"Your father is going to flip when he learns his only child passed my exercise"

"Gah don't remind me" Arinsoe said sweat dropping.

This got all of us to laugh and it was a good way to end the day.

 **Later.**

After the intense exercise Auron and I headed to the place we stayed here in Konoha. Our home was your average house near the Uchiha compound. Most of the time it was just us with our Aunt Rikku. Auron and I were back in our human states as we approached our home. To our surprise Sasuke stood in the front yard.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?" I asked the Uchiha as we came to stop in front of him.

"I heard that your parents are here" Sasuke answered and my eyes widened at the mention of Mom and Dad. Auron remained quiet but I could tell he was looking forward to seeing our parents. He was similar to Sasuke when it came to his emotions sometimes, a trait he got from our father.

"I wanted to see what this Sesshomaru looked like since I never seen him or your mother" Sasuke continued. "Rumor has it your parents are strong warriors"

"That would depend on who I am fighting" Mom suddenly appeared next to the Uchiha surprising him. I rushed over to my mother and threw my arms around her. Mom immediately wrapped her arms around me and she kissed my forehead. Auron walked over and Mom used her other arm to embrace him. Vhagar and Pearl chose that moment to take their leave.

The hug lasted for a few moments before Mom released us. She then turned to Sasuke with interest in her golden eyes. She was in her human like state and was dressed in her favorite red kimono. Her silvery streaked brown hair was loose.

"You're the Uchiha child I take it?"

Sasuke nodded and he was definitely nervous. Mom placed a hand against Sasuke's chin making him look into her eyes.

"I sense a great power in you and the female you will restore your clan with is someone unexpected, yet someone you will value in life"

"Mom quit embarrassing him!" I protested feeling bad for Sasuke. Mom smirked before she pulled her hand away from the Uchiha.

Auron face palmed when our father chose that moment to appear beside Mom. Sasuke's black eyes widened when he took in my Dad for the first time. Dad wasn't wearing his furry boa or his armor. He wore his yellow sash around his waist.

Both Sasuke and Dad stared at one another for a few minutes making us all nervous. Finally Sasuke spoke.

"I can where you two get your strength" the Uchiha said turning to me and Auron. He then disappeared in a cloud of smoke and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"That human has hatred within him" Dad said. "But I believe in the end his heart won't turn completely dark"

Dad then turned to me and Auron. He first walked over to me and when he stopped he pressed a clawed hand against my cheek. A smile appeared on his lips.

"You are getting stronger"

Dad then drew me into him and I buried myself against his chest as we hugged. He was careful not to scratch me with his claws.

"I mixed you father" I told him.

"And I've missed you Little Moon"

Little Moon was my nickname that Dad and my uncle used on me. Father kissed my forehead before he pulled away and he approached Auron. Auron gave Dad a nod which made our father chuckle. Dad placed a hand on Auron shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze before he ruffled my brother's hair affectionately.

This was how Auron and Dad acted towards one another now that Auron was older. Dad then widened his eyes. Auron seemed to know what was going on and he had a panicked look on hjs face.

"I look forward to meeting your mate son"

Mom's eyes went wide and Auron bent his face forward in embarrassment. Mom then went forward and hugged Auron while Dad came over to me.

The two of us went inside where I told him everything that happened in the last twenty four hours. As expected he was very pleased at how far I've come alongside Auron. Mom got over excited which made me and Auron sweat drop while Dad chuckled at her reaction to us becoming Genin. But in the end both of our parents were very proud and I looked forward to my path as a ninja.


End file.
